Altron
Altron is a Toa Nui in the Altronia Continuity. Biography Altron was the result of a fusion of Faxhuun, Recvak, Liakatus, Quake, Rewta, and Bartha. They formed Altron to make quick headway against Rularx's army of Bloodfiends. Upon creation, Altron announced his arrival and his name, and used Recvak's mask power to fly off into battle. The Toa Nui flattened hordes of Bloodfiends with his elemental powers before Rularx arrived to duel with him. The two of them first dueled with their various powers, then with their weapons. Rularx almost managed to land a solid blow to Altron, but the Toa Nui used Rewta's mask power to evade it. Altron then tossed Rularx into the nearby mountainside. Before Rularx even finished getting to his feet, Altron was struck with an inspiration. Using Bartha's Iron power and Liakatus's mask, he constructed the Fusion Cannon to channel multiple elemental powers at once. After he tested its ability to create an instant Toa Seal, he began trying to trap Rularx with this power. The Makuta fled, leading Altron into his fortress's Bloodfiend Creation Room. Once there, Rularx concealed himself and engaged Altron in a telepathic conversation. Altron was distracted by the conversation enough that Rularx was able to subliminally convince the mighty warrior to try to destroy the Bloodfiend-making machines in the room. While the Toa Nui was preparing to do this, Rularx struck him with his Confusion and Fragmentation powers, the combined power of which forced the fusion to dissolve. Powers and Equipment Powers *'Elemental Fire Control': Altron had near-complete control over the element of Fire, and was able to bend it to his will. Examples include: **'Fire Creation': Altron had the power to create flames and begin the process of combustion. **'Fire Manipulation': Altron had control over the movement of flames and could cause them to burn where he wanted them to, in the direction he wanted them to. **'Fire Absorption': Altron could absorb Fire to either temporarily boost his power, or to release the extra power in a concentrated blast. *'Elemental Iron Control': Altron had near-complete control over the element of Iron, and was able to bend it to his will. Examples include: **'Iron Creation': Altron could materialize metallic substances out of thin air which he could then control. **'Iron Manipulation': Altron could cause metals to move and reshape themselves however he desired them to. **'Iron Energy Absorption': Altron could absorb energy from Iron to either temporarily boost his power, or to release the extra power in a concentrated blast. *'Elemental Ice Control': Altron had near-complete control over the element of Ice, and was able to bend it to his will. Examples include: **'Ice Creation': Altron could create Ice and freeze targets, as well as create snow or other ice-based objects. **'Ice Manipulation': Altron could shape Ice however he pleased and also direct snowstorms. **'Ice Energy Absorption': Altron could absorb energy from Ice to either temporarily boost his power, or to release the extra power in a concentrated blast. *'Elemental Air Control': Altron had near-complete control over the element of Air, and was able to bend it to his will. Examples include: **'Air Creation': Altron could materialize Air out of a vacuum and use this air to enable his other powers. **'Air Manipulation': Altron could direct winds with his will and also alter barometric pressure. **'Air Absorption': Altron could absorb Air to either temporarily boost his power, create a vacuum, or to release the extra power in a concentrated blast. *'Elemental Earth Control': Altron had near-complete control over the element of Earth, and was able to bend it to his will. Examples include: **'Earth Creation': Altron could create dirt and organic rock and use that to his advantage. **'Earth Manipulation': Altron could initiate earthquakes, shape earth to his will, and change the consistency of local sediment. **'Earth Energy Absorption': Altron could absorb energy from Earth to either temporarily boost his power, or to release the extra power in a concentrated blast. *'Elemental Lightning Control': Altron had near-complete control over the element of Lightning, and was able to bend it to his will. Examples include: **'Electricity Generation': Altron could generate electricity which then could be used in various ways. **'Electricity Manipulation': Altron could direct lightning bolts, produce an electric field, and cause current to flow where he wished. **'Electricity Absorption': Altron could absorb electricity to either temporarily boost his power, or to release the extra power in a concentrated blast. *'Strength': Altron, being large, was quite strong, to a greater degree than most beings, even than many of similar size. *'Size': Altron was large and massive, meaning he could hit harder and was tougher to damage significantly. He also had longer reach than most. *'Kanohi Usage': Altron had the power to wear and use Kanohi masks of Noble and Great power levels. Abilities *'Multiplied experience': Altron had the combined experience, both in combat and in life in general, of his six component Toa. *'Intelligence': Altron was as smart as the smartest of his component Toa. *'Expert Combatant': Altron was a highly skilled fighter. **'Swordsman': Altron was skilled with his sword and shield. **'Marksman': Altron had a good aim. Mask Altron wears the Kanohi Aln. Tools *'Vorpal': Altron carried a massive, ten-foot-long sword named Vorpal, which was his primary weapon. *'Shield': Altron carried a massive shield, which he used defensively and offensively. *'Fusion Cannon': Altron created the Fusion Cannon, which fired a beam of pure Elemental Energy at a target. If all six of Altron's elemental powers were combined in this blast, it created an instant Toa Seal. Personality and Traits Altron combined aspects of all his component beings' personalities. He was experienced like Recvak, friendly like Bartha, spunky like Rewta, practical like Faxhuun, and a hard fighter like Quake. He also retained all of his component being's memories, and such has their same qualms and emotional issues, but some of these override each other. Altron's main weakness is that he is only as good as the best of his parts, and no better. He could still be tricked if his component beings would have been, and would have done nothing more than what the best of them would have done in his place. Appearances *''Land of War'' Trivia *Altron stands 19 inches tall, counting the spikes on his Kanohi. Without them, he is 18 inches tall, making him the creator's second-largest MOC behind Graydahk. *His name is partially based off of that Ultron from Marvel comics. *His sword's name, Vorpal, is a reference to Lewis Carrol's Jabberwocky. *He is not made of the LEGO parts that would comprise six Toa sets, under the logic that, story-wise, a fusion would be made of the smaller components of the contributors, not large blocks and chunks. See also *Altron/gallery Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Toa Nui Category:Toa